


Stubborn

by FreeTheMages



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheMages/pseuds/FreeTheMages
Summary: Natalia Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford are arguing, and tension is high. Cue desperate, angry sex.A gift for my wonderful friend Vandariel.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vandariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandariel/gifts).



> This is the first hetero sex I've written in some years, so please go gentle.  
> Hope you enjoy this shameless desk sex smut! 
> 
> For my wonderful friend and internet wifey, Vandariel here on AO3. Love you lots and hope you enjoy <3

‘You can’t possibly be serious!’ Cullen groaned, sliding his hand down his face in exasperation. He’d heard the argument many times, and each time he was no closer to budging. He would absolutely  _ not _ relinquish any of his duties to another. He was fine. He could cope. The worst of his withdrawals were behind him- this was just another little blip. He could manage. 

‘I’m as serious as I have been every other time, Cullen!’ Natalia answered, tone sharp, almost managing to disguise the worry in her voice. This man was  _ impossible. _ She would not allow him to push through all of his problems alone ever again- they had agreed to be there for each other, he just had to  _ let her. _ Naturally, this turned out to be his biggest hurdle. 

‘ _ Look, _ ’ he began, placing both his hands upon the desk he was standing behind, ‘I know that you think you are helping, but I really don’t-’ 

‘Bullshit. I am not going to let you run yourself into the ground again, Commander. It is not good for you, or for your charges. It is okay to need help, it doesn’t make you any less strong, or capable.’ Natalia was exasperated, knowing already that this was a battle that would be harder fought than any she must mount against Corypheus. Cullen’s pride, fragile and stubborn, was perhaps his biggest fault. 

‘Will you just listen to yourself? What kind of message does it send to the troops if their Commander needs a break to nurse his little headache? I will not allow myself to look weak in front of them. Or you.’ He was louder now, annoyed at being interrupted. 

‘Is that what you think it is, to need rest, a weakness?! What you must think of me, then!’ The Inquisitor was hurt. She knew that he hadn’t meant it the way it sounded, but she couldn’t help the knots that twisted in her stomach. She had needed much time to recover after the most arduous of her battles- especially early on when the breaches were less understood and her anchor hadn’t been managed so well. Did he see her as weak, or pathetic? 

‘Maker’s breath, you  _ know _ that’s not what I mean, Natalia!’ Cullen’s face contorted, somewhere between anger and regret, before he shook himself and continued. ‘It is my job to oversee the troops; without order, the Inquisition will fall apart!’ 

‘And they will have it, there are many within the inner circle perfectly capable of taking some of your pile upon themselves!’

‘But they shouldn’t have to! And I cannot ask the troops to give their all if their Commander doesn’t hold himself to the same standards!’ Cullen was shouting, forehead creased in frustration. 

Natalia rolled her eyes. Never before had she known a man so stubborn, holding fast even as he ran himself into the ground. There had to be some way to get through to him, and force him to cast aside his foolish pride. 

‘You  _ will _ turn over some of your menial duties to your men, Cullen.’

‘I will not!’ He roared in response.

‘As your Inquisitor I demand it, by the Maker, you are so fucking stubborn!’

The anger and absolute tone of Natalia’s voice was clear, mirrored by the Commander’s own rage; red faced and scowling, he glared at his love and his leader, and she scowled right back. For a moment, both were still.

Suddenly they were upon each other, lips clashing against one another’s arms wrapped around where they could reach, squeezing and crumpling creases into their clothes. 

Their kisses were hot, wet, and messy. Hunger took over all other faculties and they moved like animals that could never get enough of the other’s taste. Natalia’s hands found their way into Cullen’s carefully styled locks, releasing barely-tamed curls between her fingers as they raked through. Cullen had backed up until he was sitting on his desk, pulling the Inquisitor up with him.

Cullen groaned against his lover’s lips, using the position of her hands high upon his head to his advantage and pulling her shirt up, exposing the smooth midriff which begged for his tongue. He interrupted the kissing to run a broad tongue upwards from Natalia’s navel, eliciting a groaning shiver from her now unrestricted mouth. His hands followed up her sides until they found her breasts under their coverings. He groaned as he felt her nipples stiffen against his thumbs, growing stiff himself underneath her. 

Natalia stopped what she was doing to pull her shirt and underclothes the rest of the way off, baring herself for the Commander. Cullen needed no further instruction to capture a nipple with his mouth, laving his tongue over and around the bud before sucking just hard enough. Hands suddenly grasped his hair once more as he continued his ministrations, stroking her back with his hands, and then switching to her other breast- his saliva leaving a shock as the cold greeted where his mouth had been just moments before. 

‘Cullen…’ Natalia whined, gripping Cullen’s hair ever tighter between her fingers. He made a questioning ‘hm’ sound against her breast, not pausing his work. Natalia reached over to Cullen’s back and tugged at his mantle. He took the hint and paused to remove all that covered his broad chest and scarred abdomen. Once free of the trappings, Natalia’s hands roved over his shoulders and down his back, and then up once more on his front. It was delicate and yet desperate, causing the man to shiver. 

Their lips met once more as Cullen began to ease Natalia’s trousers down her pert backside, enjoying the softness of her skin. She stood up off his lap to remove them down to her boots. Cullen’s molten gold eyes roved hungrily as more of her delicate flesh was exposed. His trousers were tenting around an insistent erection, eager to find its home. He was pulled up onto his own feet during his slight stupor, and his belt loosened. Cullen’s lips captured Natalia’s once more as he unlaced his trousers and allowed them to fall around his boots. 

If the pair were walked in on now, at least one of them would surely trip and fall in their surprise- but neither cared for the moment as they ravished each other’s lips, both plump and reddening from all the attention and Cullen’s stubble.

Natalia grasped Cullen’s cock as their greedy kissing continued, eliciting a growl from the Commander’s lips, into her own. She was caught off guard when he gripped her hips and flipped her down onto his desk, causing a cascade of objects to go flying from it.

She yelped, but it was cut short when his lips once again found hers, and she melted beneath him. She felt his fingers brush downwards, heading for her wet centre. A path of goose flesh followed his touch down the side of her waist, and then he finally came to rest, cupping her heat with his palm. 

Suddenly desperate for the deeper caress she had expected, her hips bucked, but Cullen’s hand moved with her, a smirk momentarily forming on his busy lips. 

The Commander climbed on top of her without breaking their kiss, before he slowly made his way along her jaw, peppering gentle pecks, followed by a laving of his tongue. When he reached Natalia’s ear, he paused a moment, allowing his hot breath to fill her ear and send a shiver down her spine. She groaned again when his teeth caught the shell of her ear, and he took the opportunity to thrust two fingers into her mouth.

As if on instinct, Natalia began to suck the digits as though they were a cock. 

‘Good girl, Inquisitor…’ Cullen breathed, more breath than voice, as he felt her tongue teasing his fingers. He thought of how he would be feeling that on his cock soon enough, and he bit down on her ear once again. Natalia groaned around the Commander’s fingers; she desperately wanted more.

Suddenly Cullen’s fingers left her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva as his hand made its way down to her glistening folds. Natalia gasped as she felt his fingers gently tease her clit, and Cullen’s lips came down on hers once again to muffle her oncoming moans. He circled her prominent bud as his tongue began its mission to conquer hers. Her desperately empty cunt clenched with need from the attention on her clit, until finally his fingers moved downwards and found her entrance. 

He thrust two fingers inside of her quickly, eliciting a shocked moan from the Inquisitor. His invasion felt so good… but she needed more. She needed to feel the unrelenting pound of his achingly stiff rod. Her hips jutted upwards, craving more, and Cullen smirked. He took a break from their heated kissing to look her in the eye as he promised there was more to come. ‘All in good time, Trevelyan…’ and his tongue shut her up once more.

Cullen continued his thrusting of fingers and tongue, working Natalia with an ease that one would scarcely believe him capable of- but Natalia knew better. His cock was throbbing with desire, precum oozing from his tip and dripping against Natalia’s hip where it stood, proud and ready for battle. He wouldn’t be able to wait for much longer. Maker, she was so wet and inviting… 

He growled as he felt himself give in, sitting up to pull their boots and trousers completely off so he could better position them both. Within seconds, he had her legs spread wide for him, and the head of his cock was pressing into her pulsing heat. 

‘Maker, fuck me, Cullen!’ Natalia wailed. How could he refuse her? 

‘With pleasure, my darling…’ and he did.

Cullen thrust inside of her with one insistent movement, burying himself almost to the hilt. Natalia cried out, her hands grasping her own breasts and rolling her nipples as Cullen worked himself as deep as he could. 

Once he was all the way inside, he grasped her hands and pulled them away to her sides. He rested his weight onto them as he began to move slowly in and out. He moaned loudly as he felt her pussy grip him tight. He slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts as he felt able to, before finding a rhythm, and an angle that had Natalia writhing underneath him. He felt as she tried to pull her hands out of their prison beneath his, but he wouldn’t let them go; he just pounded against her, waves of ecstasy rolling through him. 

Natalia’s ambrosial body drove Cullen half-mad with need, and her face, a picture of carnal rapture as he continued to hit her sweet spot… there was no finer sight. The woman herself could barely think, her eyes closed and teeth biting her lip as she was driven higher. 

‘Look at me when I’m fucking you Natalia.’ Cullen growled, and she forced her eyes open. If she wasn’t already chasing it, her breath would have been stolen as she gazed up at her lion- his blond curls sticking out in every direction, sweat beading on his forehead and in his hair, dripping and following the groove of his scar as he looked back at her with those ravenous golden eyes. He looked like the most beautiful wild beast she could ever imagine… and he had allowed her to tame him. Her heart swelled suddenly at the thought, along with the pleasure gathering in the pit of her stomach. 

Cullen picked up the pace, driving Natalia close to orgasm. ‘I want you to come for me.’ he grunted as he moved her hands to her stomach so he could grip her wrists with one hand, and then placed his free thumb on her clit. She bucked and whined as he rubbed it quickly, still thrusting deeply. 

Her new arm position had the added benefit of pressing her breasts together, each peaked with a rock hard nipple. Cullen enjoyed the look of her, desperately helpless beneath him, and allowed it to drive his desire, his thrusts getting harder. 

With a scream, Natalia’s orgasm hit her like a tsunami, and Cullen clenched his jaw hard to hold off his own orgasm as her walls attempted to milk him of his spend. For a moment, Natalia could no longer utter a sound as her entire body tensed, instead only producing a strangled cry until she could suck in a breath, her body spasming against her Commander. ‘Good girl’ Cullen cooed, stilling his thrusts inside her, but not retreating. He smirked proudly as he looked at the mess he’d made of his Inquisitor. She was sweating and panting and whimpering from the aftershocks.

But Cullen wasn’t done, yet.

He gave her a moment to come down from her release, not wanting to overstimulate her. Not yet, at least. He twitched inside of her the whole time she was gaining her breath back. 

He would never have enough of her in a thousand ages. 

Cullen let go of Natalia’s wrists, and proceeded to gently stroke up and down her curves, as if comforting her. When she finally seemed coherent enough, Cullen slowly pulled out, and pressed back in again, feeling how slick she was from her orgasm. She looked up at him with pleading doe eyes, and all thoughts of taking his time any further were lost. 

Natalia felt Cullen suddenly grip her hips tight, digging into her flesh. She groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and then he was pistoning in and out of her with abandon.

Very quickly, Natalia was carried higher and higher once more, the knot desperate for release in her centre tightening. Cullen too was a mass of carnal need; strong muscles moving of their own accord in desperate, uncontrolled, and messy thrusts. He was an animal, and Natalia’s grasping cunt dripped and clenched with a need that matched his stroke for stroke. 

The rhythmic pulsating of Natalia’s walls were ensuring that Cullen would not be able to hold on for much longer. His movements were growing more feverish and chaotic, his breath coming out in deep grunts and growls. Natalia’s own throat unleashed unrestrained moans and whines; she gripped the edges of the desk hard, the wood not relenting as her soft skin did underneath Cullen’s vice grip. 

‘Maker! Oh Cullen… give it all to me!’ she whined, looking up at her Commander’s face. His eyes were closed, and his jaw was clenched in effort and need. Her voice pulled the tide of his ecstasy higher, and he opened his eyes to see her beautifully rapturous face. His eyes caught hers, and suddenly he pulled her against him, jamming his cock as deep as it could go with a great roar.

She felt him spasm and unleash inside of her, his hot spend painting her insides. She gripped his back with fingernails, and screamed as her own orgasm came crashing down on her, ensuring that she would milk Cullen’s cock for all it had. 

Neither of them let go of their tight grips on each other as both came down from their summits, panting. Cullen’s prick remained sheathed inside of Natalia, softening. They stayed in this state for some minutes.

‘Maker’s breath…’ Cullen gasped through his dry mouth, as he began to lift himself up. Natalia let her arms slide from him as he did, and she stared up at him with heavy hooded eyes, a faint smile showing between flushed cheeks. She was spent; and didn’t think moving even a single muscle would be possible in her dazed and exhausted state. 

The Commander stroked her cheek gently, before lifting her up and into his arms, and gently kissing her parted lips. 

‘That… that was wonderful my darling…’ she spoke breathily, barely able to work her voice. 

‘It was.’ Cullen agreed, and stood up, keeping his face close to hers, before walking towards his ladder. He put her down next to it, on shaky legs, before moving to lock each of his doors- something he perhaps should have done earlier, he thought idly. 

‘Make your way up the ladder, Natalia.’ he said softly, as he twisted the last lock into place, and turned to gather up their strewn about clothes. ‘I will be up in a moment. 

‘Okay,’ Natalia yawned. ‘But don’t take too long.’ 

Cullen chuckled. ‘I won’t, love.’ 

As Natalia climbed the ladder, Cullen paused his collecting to admire her ass. Her whole body was flushed from their activities, giving her a beautiful glow all about her smooth skin. Once she disappeared into his quarters, he resumed his work, before climbing up himself. 

She was already lying on the -embarrassingly- unmade bed when he entered. He smirked, and set down the pile of their clothes on a chair. He spoke as he approached the bed.

‘Comfy are we?’ 

No answer.

‘My darling?’

No answer again. But this time, Cullen noticed the gentle snoring, and chuckled. He guessed he’d worn her out. 

Without another word, Cullen got into the bed next to her, and pulled his sheets over both their nude forms. He wrapped his arm around her, and joined her in a blissful sleep. 


End file.
